Adiós Dulcinea
by Kiri Kurosaki
Summary: Es el primer fic q publico se trata de que Karin y Toushirou son novios. y Yamamoto le pide a Toushirou y a Matsumoto que regresen a la sociedad de almas... pésimo sumary pero lean y dejen reviews onegai!... tiene fragmetos de la canción de adios dulcinea


**Etto… bueno esta es el primer fic que hago… así que gomen si no quedo bien**

_**Daclaimer**__**: Bleach no me pertenecen, ni ninguno de sus personajes. Solo los tomo prestados**_**XD**

_He decidido escribirte,_

_Después de tanto llorar,_

_Mis lágrimas son hoy estos versos que,_

_Tu ausencia nunca podrá borrar,_

_Me voy como vine a tu vida,_

_Sin hacer ruido me despido me voy,_

_Pero me cuesta tanto olvidarte mi amor,_

_Me cuesta tanto decirte adiós!_

**Departamento de Inoue **

Matsumoto: Taichou… etto… tenemos que irnos

Toushirou: Lo se… nos iremos hoy a media noche prepara tus cosas….

Matsumoto: Taichido… etto… no se despedirá de Karin-chan

Toushirou: No…

Matsumoto: Pero taichou eso es muy cruel… digo es su novia… mínimo debería decirle adiós

Toushirou: …..

_El suelo de mi vida se viste,_

_Se abriga con hojas de un adiós,_

_Mi destino es amar y despedirme pedir,_

_Permiso para vivir._

**Casa Kurosaki 10 minutos antes de la partida de Toushirou**

Karin: -Durmiendo tranquilamente en su cama

Toushirou: Realmente parece un ángel…. Gomen Karin me tengo que ir -besa a Karin en la frente y deja una carta en la mesita de noche, mientras una lagrima se le escapa

_Dejare de verte crecer,_

_Me tengo que ir, y encontrar_

_Mi camino, y nunca olvidare_

_Lo que me has querido AMOR..._

**Sociedad de almas 10 minutos después de la partida de Toushirou**

Yamamoto: Hitsugaya-taichido nos alegra tenerlo de regreso

Toushirou: …

Matsumoto: Etto… Soutaichido, con todo respeto creo que mi taichou necesita descansar, no se siente bien… creo que se enfermo -Inventando una mentirita para explicar el mal humor de Toushirou

Yamamoto: Entiendo… pueden irse

Matsumoto: Hai….

_Dejare de verte crecer,_

_Me tengo que ir, y encontrar_

_Mi camino, y nunca olvidare_

_Lo que me has querido AMOR..._

**Decimo escuadrón… 1 año después**

Matsumoto: taichou… debería ir a verla….

Toushirou: No… no puedo… sabes que una relación entre un humano y un shinigami esta prohibida

Matsumoto: Pero taichou se esta haciendo daño

Toushirou:….

FLASH BACK

Karin: Toushirou -lo abraza- te amo

Toushirou: Yo también te amo -le da un beso en los labios

Karin: eh? No sabia que el comandante del decimo escuadrón fuera tan T-I-E-R-N-O

Toushirou: Urusai-se sonroja

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

_Adiós mi vida me voy, te dejo marchar,_

_VIVIRE EN TUS RECUERDOS..._

_JAMAS TE OLVIDARE..._

_Adiós dulcinea me voy..._

_Y SI NOS VOLVEMOS A VER,_

_SOLO ABRAZAME..._

_SIGO SIENDO AQUEL NIÑO_

_KON MIEDO A MADURAR..._

_Duermo pegado a tu foto mi amor..._

Karin: Estúpido Toushirou como se le ocurre irse así nada mas y para colmo no me viene a visitar

Yuzu: Onee-chan tranquilízate además estamos en la sociedad de almas y ya somos shinigamis, así que lo puedes ver… después de todo Yamamoto-sama dijo que podíamos ir a donde quisiéramos mientras deciden el puesto y el escuadrón al cual perteneceremos

Karin: Si, lo que digas Yuzu… -Choca con alguien-Oye idiota ten mas cuida…

Matsumoto: Eh? Karin-chan?... tiempo sin verte -la abraza-… Apuesto que a mi Taichido le alegrara verte... -Se lleva a Karin y a Yuzu al decimo escuadrón

**Ya en el decimo escuadrón**

Matsumoto: vamos Karin entra -mete a Karin a una habitación y la cierra con llave

Yuzu: Matsumoto que estas haciendo?

Matsumoto: Ellos necesitan estar un tiempo asolas-se lleva a Yuzu

**Mientras que adentro de la habitación**

Karin: Maldita Matsumoto, quien se cree para encerrarme aquí?…. Eh? Ese es Toushirou?… -Mira alrededor de la habitación-… eh? Matsumoto me trajo al cuarto de Toushirou?... -Se acerca a la cama- Vaya que se ve kawai cuando duerme

Toushirou: …

Karin: Toushirou-Le susurra al oído

Toushirou: eh?-Abre los ojos

Karin: Toushirou!-Lo abraza

Toushirou: Ka… Karin?

Karin: Te extrañe tanto…

Toushirou:-La besa

Karin: O_O Toushirou… -Corresponde el beso

Toushirou: -se separa un poco de Karin-Gomen no te quería dejar… te amo

Karin:-se sonroja- Yo también te amo…


End file.
